A Malfoy Hullaház
by Luciatus
Summary: Lucius napja átlagosan kezdődik, ám egyedi véget ér. Megtudhatjuk, mi is van a Malfoy kúria szalonja alatt, és hogy miért is tisztelik olyannyira Dracot. A slash egyáltalán nem jelentős


A Malfoy Hullaház

Kezd elegem lenni ezekből a szajhákból. Gondoskodnak róla, hogy megöljem őket, aztán lassan már nincs hely a szalon alatti titkos pincében. Az az eszement Weasley meg folyton ki akarja vizsgálni azt a meglazult deszkát. Már háromszor telepítettem át a hullákat miatta, fránya házkutatás. Ha egyszer kiderül, nekem végem. Illegális temetkezés... ja, meg nemi erőszak, és egy kis gyilkosság. De ezekből elég egyet említeni, talán az elsőből következik az utolsó, a középső meg szinte nyilvánvaló. Igazából mindegy is, hisz ki merne ujjat húzni egy Malfoyjal? (Ezt ne részletezzük...)

Már megint csöngetnek, elegem van ebből az egészből. Ha még egy samponárus, aki nem tudja Snape címét, ismét fel kell nyitnom azt a padlódeszkát. Hogy mikre nem kényszerítenek egyesek! Azért magamra kapok valami talárfélét, hátha Narcissa ért haza. Nehogy már tizenöt év házasság után meztelenül lásson. Istenem, egy tükör! Csodálatosan nézek ki, de azért még átfésülöm egyszer-kétszer a hajam. Kész is, csillogó, puha, és isteni illata van. Mikre nem képes ez az új fésű! Majd kölcsönadom Sevnek. Ki az a hülye, aki kétszer csenget? Kis türelmetlen, hát nem tud várni? Jó, jó, nyitom már...

Hát ez meg ki? Talán mindegy is, tízes skálán eddig nyolcas, és hátha a szexuális teljesítményeivel feljebb tornázza magát a listámon. Bár már egy ideje Sev a number one, mindenki egyenlő esélyekkel indul. Még jó, hogy általában cenzúrázom a gondolataimat. A kis szőkeség is belibben, majdnem olyan szép a haja, mint az enyém, csak az övé még hullámzik is. Biztosan nem olvasta a legújabb Kényes Kozmetikát, azt írják, hogy a szálegyenes fürtök sokkal arisztokratikusabbak és lenyűgözőbbek.

Milyen édesen mosolyog rám! Még szebbek a szemei, mint Evansnak. Minden nap megcsodálom őket, a Nagyúr félretette nekem, és most ő is a szalon alatt van. Snape meg valahogy tartósította, jobb, mint egy guminő. Ha ezt a kis Potter megtudná... Talán hajlandó lenne mellé feküdni, és a szemeiért őt is konzerválnám. Vagyis nem, nem én, hisz én nem nyúlok semmihez, ami Potter. Az utolsó kis kilengésem is már vagy tizennégy éve volt, és James majdnem belehalt. Lehet, hogy az ő hulláját is el kellett volna kérnem a Nagyúrtól? Lassan panoptikumot nyithatok. Malfoy Hullaház...

Hé, hova megy ez? Mondtam volna, hogy érezze otthon magát? Bár egész jól csinálja, csak tudnám, honnan tudja, hol van az első hálószoba... Milyen szép, keskeny ajkai vannak... Olyan gyönyörű, mintha én lennék XX kromoszómákkal. Hmmm, és istenien csókol. Hé hé, a talárom tabu... Na jó, ha ennyire akarod... De ami neki kijár, nekem is, úgyhogy lehámozom róla azt a pár ruhadarabot, ami tökéletes testét fedi. Gyönyörű, kerek mellek... Ahh, Narcissa hamarosan hazaér, talán nem kéne elkezdeni. Úgy látszik, ez őt nem izgatja... Na jó, Lockharttal úgyis gyakoroltuk a felejtésátkot, majd levizsgázom édes feleségemen.

Ez a lány érti a dolgát, könnyedén siklok belé, és bírja az őrült tempómat is. Lehet, hogy életben kéne hagyni? Nem, nem teszek kivételt. Milyen érzékien nyögdécsel! Mintha csak a fejembe látna, azt teszi, amire vágyok... Talán Sevnek mégis igaza van, és okklumenciáznom kéne vele? Ha már szex közben is figyelik a gondolataimat, kiben bízzon az ember? Majd megfontolom ezt az ajánlatot, Sevnek Potter után van egy lyukas különórája a lyukaknak. Majd feliratkozom, hátha engem nem tesz várólistára.

Ahh, kész, ez a lány az egekbe vitt, szavamra, néha úgy érzem, jobb, mint Anne. Nem, Sev nem ebben a kategóriában van, ő túlmutat a hetero lét unalmas jelein. Ez a lány már öltözik is, mégis, miért jött? Azt hiszi, távozhat innen élve? Nem, nem... Ha megöltem, és utána képes távozni, had menjen, de akkor a Nagyúrnak is szóljon, szerintem érdekelné ez a képesség. De annyira édesen mosolyog ez az idegen... Egyszerűen igéző. Nem, ellent kell állnom a kísértésnek, és meg kell ölnöm.

A látvány kedvéért magamra veszem a talárom, no meg így a pálcám is elérhető távolságra kerül. Egész sejtelmes vagyok így. Halkan ciccegni kezdek, míg a lány észre nem veszi magát. Lassan megfordul, és felhúzza a szemöldökét. De még mindig nem hagyja abba azt az eszeveszett, furcsa mosolygást. Valahonnan ismerős, de hogy honnan... Áh, nem, az nem lehet. Biztos csak ettől az őrjítő szextől zavarodott meg az emlékezőképességek, és már az épségben maradt elmém felől is kételkedek. Nem juthat eszembe szex után Dumbledore!

- Hé, állj csak meg! - mosolygok rá gonoszul, mire a szemöldöke feljebb szalad. Biztosan ismeri Severust.

- Mi akarsz? - veti oda nekem, mintha nem tudná, ki áll előtte!

- Azt hiszed, csak úgy távozhatsz? - hülye kérdés, szemmel láthatólag ezt hiszi; de nem válaszol, csak áll, és mosolyog.

- Nem lennél képes bántani engem! - kacag fel gonoszul. Mintha csak egy tükörbe néznék, ugyanazok a mozdulatok, ugyanaz az elragadó gyönyörűség... Talán Sev megint kotyvasztott?

- Ugyan miért nem? - kérdezek vissza, tényleg érdekel.

- Mert... i _szeretsz_ /i engem - jön hozzám közelebb, de valami nem stimmel. Én csak két embert szeretek, és ő se nem én vagyok, se nem An. Még kis túlzással Snape is beleférne a listába, de rá már tényleg nem hasonlít. A lány csak kéjes, szerelmes tekintettel néz rám, engem meg kiráz a hideg. Sok lány imádott már életem során, és általában tetszett is a dolog. De ez valahogy morbid.

- Nem hinném - zárom le a témát, pálcát rántok, és rá szegezem. Meg mernék esküdni, hogy ez a lány Albus rokona... Ez a vigyor, az a i _mindent tudok_ /i pillantás... Nem érdekel, legalább nem szaporodik tovább. - Avada Kedavra!

Édes zöld villanás, felemelő látvány. Merje valaki azt mondani, hogy a gyilkolást nem lehet élvezni! Már csak ezért a fényhatásért is megéri. Egy lebegtetőbűbájjal lekísérem az új kiállítási műremeket a szalon alá, és már csak a szemei miatt is Lily mellé fektetem. Majd meghívom Snape-et teára a közeljövőben, és egy kis ágylátogatás után megmutatom neki legújabb munkáját. Mindig jól jön neki pár galleon, tartósítani meg nem is nehéz, csak undorító. Elteszem a pálcám, feljövök a szalonba, és lezárom a titkos hullaházam. A mai szex is megvolt, és hamarosan hazaér Draco, még fel kell állítanom a karácsonyfát.

center /center 

- Mit akarsz már megint, Lucius? - leheli a fülembe Severus, és én beleőrülök ebbe a búgó suttogásba. - Már megint van egy új szajhád? - vonja fel a szemöldökét, én meg csak bólogatok, megragadom a kezét, és leviszem a terembe. Hulla sötét van idelent, és már megint büszke vagyok magamra és a vicceimre.

- Meglepődsz majd, milyen gyönyörű. Mintha magamat látnám...

- Talán ha egy kis fényt csinálnál, könnyebb lenne elcsodálkoznom - mondja gúnyosan, én meg arcon csókolom. Mindig megjutalmazom a cinikusságáért. Mivel Snape pálcája az ágy mellett maradt pár holmijával együtt, én suttogom el a i lumos /i t, aztán meggyújtom a falon lévő fáklyákat. A terem fényben fürdik, a hulla meg mindjárt egy kis tartósítószerben fog. Levezetem Seviet az alsó szintre, ahol a „még használható" felirat hirdeti a kategóriát. Belépek az ajtón, és teljesen ledöbbenek. Ez nem lehet igaz! Ijedten nézek Evans holtteste mellé, és ha Snape nem karolna belém, a földre rogynék.

- Mióta változott meg így az ízlésed? - húzza el a száját, mikor bepillant a vállam fölött. Kezdem visszanyerni a színem, és jó oldalról szemlélni a dolgokat. Óriási hasznom lehet ebből a kis félreértésből! Hatalmas jutalom vár majd rám.

- Hívd ide a Nagyúrt! Jelentsd neki, hogy megöltem i Albus Dumbledore /i -t! - mosolygok gonoszan, mire Snape biccent egyet, és felszalad. Én közelebb lépek a tetemhez, egészen rémisztő az öreg félhold alakú szemüvege és ruhái nélkül. Még mindig nem értem, mi történhetett, de a világ legnagyobb mázlistája vagyok. Legalábbis Potter után, de még az is dobogós hely.

Lépteket hallok, Snape visszaért. Miután közölte, hogy a Nagyúr perceken belül ideér, és kinyír, ha hazudok, ő is közelebb jön, és érdeklődve szaglászik. Ügyel arra, hogy ne nézzen szakállon alul, és hogy véletlenül se érjen hozzá az exigazgatóhoz. Vajon mit mondott Dumbledore, hova megy, mikor eljött hozzám? Érdekes karácsony lehet most a Roxfortban. Még jó, hogy hazahoztam Dracót.

- Százfűléfőzet - sziszegi Sev, aztán összeráncolt szemöldökkel rám néz.

- De kinek a hajszála? - kérdezem, szívesen összefutnék az illetővel.

- A tiéd... - néz rám szeretőm, mire én nevetni kezdek. - Már értem, miért kért Dumbledore nemátalakító főzetet... És azt hiszem, a hajgöndörítő spray eltűnésének esete is megoldódott -csapta össze a kezét, és vidáman nézte a halott varázslót. Az én aranyvérem megfagyott, és úgy érzem, nem óhajt tovább keringeni a testemben. i Nem baj, gondolj a jutalomra, Lucius /i , bíztatom magam, és ajtót nyitok a csöngető Nagyúrnak.

center /center 

** b Epilógus /b **

Lucius kitüntetett szerepet kapott a halálfalók között, Snape pedig megkapta Dumbledore összes vagyonát. Mint az kiderült, az öreg nem írt végrendeletet. Egoista húzásának egy gazdag Severus Snape lett az ára. A Roxfort gyászba burkolózott, de mindenki úgy tudta, hogy a Nagyúr követte el a bűntényt. Lucius gondolt a fia hírnevére. A Slytherin klubhelyiség egész évben zengett a vad zenétől, s mindenki istenként tisztelte Dracot, aki közülük a legközelibb kapcsolatban állt Voldemorttal. Lucius Malfoy szerencsés tévedése bekerült a történelemkönyvekbe, és az összes halálfaló áldotta az eget, hogy Dumbledore nem tért vissza szellemként. A kis Potternek majd megszakadt a szíve, de Snape kiengesztelésül odaadta neki Lily Evans holttestét. Sev szerette a gyerekeket.

A nagy csatában végül Dumbledore hiánya miatt a világos oldal csúnya vereséget szenvedett, és Luciusnak járt a kiváltság, hogy halálra kínozhatta az egész Weasley famíliát.


End file.
